


Riddikulus !

by Voidonce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Adult Hermione Granger, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Crossover, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Ils attendaient, le cœur au bord des lèvres, l’instant où Ça sortirait les affronter. Ils avaient prévu l’attaque, et l’arme qu’ils avaient créée pourrait peut-être leur venir en aide… à moins qu’autre chose ne vienne les sauver.





	Riddikulus !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Sirelue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Sirelue/gifts).



> Petit cadeau pour ma Juju d’amour qui a gagné son pari ! Love sur toi ma belle *cœur* !  
> L’histoire se situe dans l’univers de Ça (dans le livre, le tome 2 français) lorsque les enfants sont dans la maison au 29, Neibolt Street devant les toilettes (si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler…). L’équivalant dans le film de 2017 se retrouve bien sûr lorsqu’ils sont dans la maison mais en gros, pour vous retranscrire rapidement sans trop spoiler le livre, ils sont dans une pièce avec des WC cassées à attendre que Ça en sorte pour l’affronter. Dans cet OS, Ça prend la même forme que dans ce passage du livre. Cependant j’ai juste réécrit et changé à ma sauce quelques trucs, je ne fais donc aucun copier/coller du livre même si j’essaie de rester fidèle à l’œuvre originale (idem, je ne sais plus si Eddie avait le bras cassé à ce moment donc, si ce n’est pas le cas, je vous présente toutes mes excuses ahah je ne fais qu’écrire en me servant de mes souvenirs de lecture).  
> Aussi, je me suis éclatée à imiter l’écriture de Stephen King dans ce livre avec les alternances entre récit et parenthèses pour les sous-entendus même si je sais bien être à des années lumières du talent de ce grand homme.  
> Et sinon, pour finir, puisque Juju me parlait souvent d’un Xover Ça/HP, eh bien c’est maintenant chose faite :p J’espère que ça (sans mauvais jeu de mot…) te plaira ! :D

            Tremblants, les Ratés attendaient. Le lointain bourdonnement qui provenait de la tuyauterie poursuivait son avancée vers eux. Bientôt, ils le savaient, Ça serait là. Il allait les rejoindre et Bill se demanda un instant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, quelle forme il allait prendre. Le bruit, mélange de crissements, de miaulements et de frottements mandibulaires, se frayait toujours un chemin, les griffes plantées dans la canalisation, grimpant parmi la merde et – Bill se l’imagina avec une effroyable netteté – des morceaux de chair

_(de George)_

            des enfants disparus.

            — Ça arrive, souffla Eddie.

            Sa main serrait son inhalateur mais son esprit était si attiré par l’arrivée imminente de Ça qu’il ne trouvait pas la force de calmer sa respiration sifflante. Son bras cassé lui faisait mal, aussi, et pourtant Eddie était près de l’oublier. Ça venait. Les lambeaux de sa peau grouillante de vermine marinaient dans des restes de liquides pestilentiels et le jeune garçon s’en trouvait tétanisé. Il aurait tant aimé retourner chez lui, loin de ce manoir de microbes et d’acariens, mais ils avaient une tâche à accomplir. Il ne devait pas penser

_(à Ça)_

            au clochard qui avait voulu lui faire une fellation et qui l’avait poursuivi dans une longue course qui avait une fois de plus prouvé à Eddie que son asthme

            _(mon fils est asthmatique monsieur asth-ma-ti-que c’est l’enfant le plus fragile de tout Derry je vous l’assure)_

            pouvait bien n’avoir de réalité que dans sa tête. Son attention devait trouver un nouveau point d’ancrage, un détail dans tout ce spectacle morbide et scatophile pour se préparer à la rencontre.

            La bille. La bille d’argent, la bullseye. Beverly en tenait une; une autre dormait dans sa poche. C’était leur arme, et derrière toute sa peur et la douleur de sa cage thoracique comprimée, Eddie sentit autre chose poindre le bout de son nez : l’espoir.

            — T-T-Ti-Tiens-t-toi p-prête, B-Bevvie ! commanda Bill en bégaiement plus qu’à l’accoutumée.

            Beverly acquiesça. Sa main serrait toujours le lance-pierre et, dans le cuir, la bille réchauffée par sa poigne d’enfant. Elle non plus ne quittait pas du regard l’ouverture méphitique. Ils allaient rencontrer une nouvelle fois Ça mais, cette fois-ci, ils allaient le combattre. Ils y parviendraient. Il fallait y croire et ils nourrissaient cette croyance de l’adoration qu’ils ressentaient tous pour Bill, leur chef. Personne d’autre

_(la Tortue)_

            ne viendrait les sauver. Ils étaient seuls. Beverly ne faisait plus attention à ses ecchymoses, aux déchirures de ses vêtements et ses pensées voyageaient à mille lieues de ce que pourraient dire

_(ma chérie dis-moi est-ce que ton père t’a touchée)_

            ses parents. Plus rien n’importait sinon ce nouveau face-à-face. Son âme avait beau hurler, son corps avait beau être celui d’une fillette, elle savait avec un sang-froid exemplaire ce qu’elle avait à faire. Partie l’enfant, arrivée l’adulte qui florirait bien plus tard, lorsque cette illusion prémonitoire aurait pris fin.

            Elle était prête. Comme Mike qui refusait d’imaginer des plumes noires frotter dans la tuyauterie. Non, il n’entendait pas le moindre croassement, non aucun corbeau géant ne sortirait de ce trou. L’oiseau noir qui l’avait picoré, enfant, s’était envolé depuis longtemps de sa fenêtre, chassé par sa mère. Mais sa mère n’était pas avec lui, ni son père, et penser à ses parents orienta soudain son esprit vers

_(j’vais t’attraper négro tu vas payer j’vais t’attraper c’est moi qu’ai tué ton sale clebs Chips)_

            Henry Bowers. Mais Henry ne les avait pas suivis, et Mike se força à ne pas penser à lui. Et quand bien même Henry arriverait – sans ses amis, si l’on suivait cette triste et bien vaine hypothèse – Mike n’était pas seul. Il avait ses amis.

            Et les oiseaux ne pouvaient pas être _que_ mauvais. D’ailleurs, du point de vue de Stanley Uris qui aimait penser connaître sur le bout des doigts tous les oiseaux de la région, il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’un corbeau géant – ou quelque autre animal géant à plumes – sorte de cette cuvette explosée. L’innocence de Stan s’était peut-être envolée vers d’autres horizons avec les récents événements, le garçon n’en demeurait pas moins campé sur ses certitudes. Même si d’autres horreurs jaillissaient des draps soyeux de l’enfance, une barrière duveteuse dans son esprit refusait l’entrée d’une telle créature. Des étourneaux imaginaires triaient sur le volet les visiteurs et Stan savait que les étourneaux existaient, au même titre que les mésanges, les hirondelles, les colombes ou les corbeaux communs. Soit. Il ne croyait pas en cet animal, mais les parties maintenues ensommeillées de son propre monde imaginaire regorgeaient de choses tout autant volantes

_(viens avec nous rejoins-nous en bas nous flottons tous ici)_

            ou encore de cadavres d’enfants, ceux des disparus. Et, pendant un instant, Stan s’imaginait ceux-ci grimper à la courte-échelle pour sortir de la cuvette des toilettes, la chair en décomposition s’accrochant et se déchirant contre quelques aspérités et un sourire – le même qu’aurait Patrick au-delà de la mort – tordant leurs lèvres humides d’un liquide jaune et un peu verdâtre.

            De nouveau le bourdonnement. Il gonflait, pareil à un immense ballon qui grandit, s’enfle jusqu’à l’explosion, et les Ratés avaient peur, peur de ce que la membrane de plastique laisserait s’échapper, peur de ce qui se libérerait parce qu’ils savaient que cette nouveauté les heurterait, les attaquerait avec une violence inouïe. Et soudain le bruit d’insecte se métamorphosa en rire, un petit rire qui s’entrechoqua dans la tuyauterie et s’enfuit des toilettes fracassées avec un léger écho. Les enfants avaient la chair de poule. Beverly serrait davantage sa prise sur la bullseye et les garçons se rapprochèrent d’elle, ignorant s’ils souhaitaient se rassurer ou protéger leur attaquante. Puis Ben laissa échapper un petit cri. Il lui sembla que des bandelettes apparurent dans la cuvette, de longues bandelettes blanches et sales, et l’odeur pestilentielle déjà présente se changea soudain en un ensemble d’effluves d’une puanteur antique. Les momies des livres qu’il avait lus, de ces livres qui le fascinaient autant qu’il l’effrayaient,

_(le dévorent)_

            annoncèrent l’avènement de leur sœur infernale et Ben gémit.

            — Ça arrive, répéta-t-il.

            Aucune blague, aucun « Meule de Foin » ne s’éleva dans l’atmosphère de peur qui règnait au 29, Neibolt Street. Parce que la venue de Ça ne faisait plus partie de la probabilité mais de la réalité. Et, alors que Richie tremblait et songeait – très bizarrement – qu’il lui faudrait nettoyer ses lunettes humides, une chose s’expulsa de la cuvette des toilettes, accompagnée d’une odeur

_(des Friches-Mortes)_

            qui rappela leurs plus profondes peurs. Mais ils n’avaient pas le temps d’avoir une vision unique que, déjà, la voix de Richie s’éleva :

            — Le loup-garou !

            Et, soudain, la chose informe tourbillonna et alors apparut le loup-garou que Richie avait déjà vu avec Bill. La créature fut un énorme stéréotype vivant, mouchoir rouge dans la poche arrière d’un jean Levis-Strauss, poils hirsutes, haleine fétide et blouson d’université sur le dos de laquelle on pouvait lire «  _Équipe des tueurs du lycée de Derry_  », «  _Grippe-Sou_ », inscriptions accompagnées d’un unique numéro : le _13_. Mais qu’importe que cette apparence soit issue d’un délire hollywoodien, que les peurs de grand nombre de cinéphiles aient donné naissance à cette image car, aussi folle fût-elle, Ça pouvait tuer.

            Richie, qui avait déjà fui le loup-garou, ressentit toute la rancœur et l’effroi de leur première rencontre remonter à la surface de son épiderme. Il avait peur, comme tous ses amis, mais il savait qu’ils ne pouvaient pas fuir. Aucune échappatoire. Ne leur restaient que deux options : se laisser dévorer, ou remplir la tâche qui leur incombait.

            Et le combat commença. Ça s’en prit à Ben, puis Beverly tira une bille d’argent qui blessa le loup-garou. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Elle en avait une deuxième. Ils en avaient créé une seconde, comme si une voix

_(la Tortue)_

            les avait conseillés. Tous se mirent à hurler. « Tue Ça ! Tue Ça ! Achève-le » était devenu le nouveau leitmotiv et les membres masculins du Club des Ratés ne se privaient pas de le clamer. Ça souffrait, Ça ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait avec ces adversaires, mais Ça pouvait aussi prendre la fuite. Revenir plus tard, terminer le travail.

            Soudain, alors que Beverly s’apprêtait à tirer la seconde bille, un bruit déchira l’air. Tous se turent. Même Ça, dont la gueule se referma, ses longs crocs se frottant contre sa mâchoire inférieure baveuse. Car une nouvelle chose venait de tous les interrompre. Trois jeunes adultes apparurent en plein milieu de la pièce délabrée. Une jeune femme, les cheveux broussailleux, et deux jeunes hommes, l’un roux et l’autre brun avec des lunettes et une étrange cicatrice en forme d’éclair au front. Ils étaient habillés de manière fort étrange mais les Ratés n’eurent guère le temps d’observer plus en détail ces inconnus : Ça grognait. Un son guttural sortait de sa gorge et, derrière ses grognements, Bill et Richie furent certains de percevoir un rire, mais un rire teinté de peur.

            Les trois adultes observèrent Ça sans tout à fait le voir, et c’est lorsque la voix de Richie martela une fois de plus l’air de son « loup-garou » apeuré qu’une singulière compréhension apparut au fond des prunelles des nouveaux arrivants.

            — Il a évolué, commenta le brun d’une voix grave. Je n’en ai jamais rencontré de pareil.

            Eddie ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme restait aussi calme devant le mal absolu, et il savait que ses amis partageaient sa pensée.

            La jeune femme rejoignit les enfants dans un geste de protection et Ça feula.

            Bill sentit qu’il devait dire quelque chose.

            — F-F-Faites a-attention ! Ç-Ça va…

            Mais il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ça attaquait. Il s’en prit d’abord au jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui, surpris, fit un bond en arrière et manqua tomber dans le trou de la cuvette des toilettes. La femme prononça d’étranges paroles et fit des mouvements avec un long bâton. Une baguette de magicien, semblait-il. Et alors que les Ratés regardèrent les adultes, ils virent que tous les trois en avaient.

            — Ce n’est pas un loup-garou, assura la femme.

            Quelque chose monta dans la gorge de Richie, un rire nerveux, et il objecta :

            — Qué si c’é est un de loup-garou, señorita ! Yié des poéls sur sa truffe, eh !

            Il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse, et encore moins à celle qu’il reçut de la part du brun :

            — Un épouvantard !

            Les enfants n’avaient aucune idée de ce dont il parlait et ils n’y réfléchirent pas outre mesure : Ça gémit. Il devint soudainement flou et Ben fut un instant certain d’avoir entraperçu sa forme ultime

_(l’A…)_

            lorsqu’il devint une autre chose, une forme que les enfants n’auraient jamais pu imaginer et qu’ils n’auraient, en théorie, jamais pu voir non plus. Une créature noire, enveloppée de ténèbres, et les lambeaux de nuit qui recouvraient sa forme osseuse exhalaient une senteur irréelle, d’humidité et de tristesse.

            L’homme brun leva sa baguette.

            — _Riddikulus_  ! cria-t-il.

            Un jet de lumière toucha Ça mais il n’y eut aucun effet. Derrière l’air glacial que Ça soufflait, derrière ses gémissements, un rire vibrait toujours dans sa gorge. Ça s’avança et, alors que les Ratés craignaient que les adultes prennent peur, ceux-ci froncèrent les sourcils. Le roux avait quitté les WC pour rejoindre la femme et se placer devant les enfants. Ça ne lui avait accordé aucun intérêt. Il semblait avoir décidé de les éliminer un par un mais, derrière cette froide apparence d’assurance, Stan se rendit compte que Ça avait peur. Une peur insidieuse, profonde qui s’échappaient de tous ses pores. Une peur primaire, à la base de toutes ses petites sœurs, et pourtant une peur qu’un enfant comprendrait : celle de la disparition.

            — _Riddikulus_  ! tenta à nouveau l’homme.

            Et la lumière toucha de plein fouet Ça. Contrairement au premier essai auquel il avait résisté, Ça ne fut pas à la hauteur de ces adultes. Un effroyable costume de clown remplaça les habits noirs de la chose et celle-ci fut chaussée de patins à roulettes. Ça eut beau tenter d’approcher, les roues le faisaient chuter au sol. Ses vêtements de clown, qu’il avait si bien l’habitude de revêtir pour attirer les enfants, piégeaient sa nouvelle forme dans une prison de tissu qui l’empêchait de faire des mouvements précis. Il s’étala une nouvelle fois au sol, tenta même de toucher l’un des enfants, mais son visage hideux ne rencontra qu’une fois de plus le vieux parquet mangé aux mites.

            Les Ratés eurent le sentiment de pouvoir à nouveau respirer. L’odeur de Ça remplissait toujours leurs narines mais leur propriétaire se ridiculisait trop pour qu’ils eussent encore peur. Le rire arriva soudain, fatigué mais soulagé, et Ça hurla de souffrance et de colère, conscient qu’il perdait son repas, que cette joie le touchait au plus profond de soi-même.

            — On va l’emmener, déclara l’homme roux en se tournant vers les Ratés. On va dire que vous n’avez rien vu, OK ?

            — Ron ! protesta la femme.

            Le dénommé Ron haussa les épaules.

            — Si t’as envie d’utiliser l’Oubliette, c’est ton choix, mais je pense pas qu’on en ait besoin. J’veux dire, les gosses ont l’air d’avoir dégusté.

            Bill acquiesça à voix basse.

            — J-Je ne s-sais p-pas…

            Il faillit s’arrêter de parler tant son bégaiement le rendait honteux mais la force qu’il sentait irradier de ses amis lui permit de poursuivre :

            — … c-ce d-dont v-v-ous parlez m-mais on n-ne dira r-r-rien.

            Les adultes s’entre-regardèrent et sourirent.

            Finalement, les Ratés n’eurent pas à combattre Ça. Les étranges adultes s’évanouirent dans les airs, embarquant avec eux Ça qui glissait toujours au sol, plus ridicule que jamais.

            — Vous pensez que c’est bon ? que Ça est parti ? s’enquit Eddie d’une voix faible.

            Il tenait avec force son inhalateur et, à l’odeur flottante de médicament, tous comprirent qu’il venait de s’en envoyer une giclée au fond de la gorge.

            Bill hocha la tête. Ça venait de quitter Derry. Ils ne pouvaient plus qu’espérer que, épouvantard ou non, il ne remette plus jamais les pieds dans leur ville.


End file.
